Jugo
Jugo is a shinobi from an unnamed clan, who was being held at Orochimaru's Northern Hideout. He was said to have gone to Orochimaru of his own free will, hoping that Orochimaru would cure him of his rages. He was later recruited as a member of Sasuke Uchiha's group Taka, which was initially called "Hebi" at the time of its creation. Profile and Stats *'Alias': *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': *'Key': Appearance Jugo is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a usually calm disposition. However, when affected by his murderous side, his skin turns dark, his irides become a pale yellow color while his sclerae turn black, and he grows various weapons and appendages to suit his battle combat situation, as well as having a deranged look. Jūgo has a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm. In terms of clothing, he basically wears a pale blue shirt and pale green short. Personality While Jugo initially appeared quite bloodthirsty, Karin noted that this was only common behavior when he was enraged; Jugo himself didn't want to kill anyone and in reality he is a very gentle person. His fits of rage are random and uncontrollable, and thus are the reason why he willingly chooses to remain confined where he won't bring harm to anyone. However, he is willing to unleash his psychotic side in battle, as it enhances his fighting capabilities. The only reason he agreed to go with Sasuke is because he views Sasuke as the only person capable of preventing him from killing people while enraged, by the means of killer intent or the Sharingan. He thinks of Sasuke as his "cage". Before Sasuke, it was Kimimaro who kept Jugo in check, and as Kimimaro was the only person Jugo came into any contact with, the two grew close. After hearing that Kimimaro sacrificed his life to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru, Jugo believes that Kimimaro's spirit continues to live on in Sasuke, and thus is completely loyal to him, even after Taka had been disbanded, and Sasuke left them in the Land of Iron, Jugo made his way back to Sasuke and matter-of-factly noted when asked, that his place was beside Sasuke as his shield. Suigetsu couldn't stand Jugo at first, and commented that one of the reasons he had to retrieve the Kubikiribōchō was because of him. Karin noted that Jugo is mentally unstable, a view confirmed when Jugo was muttering to himself over whom he would kill next, which he would determine by gender. While discussing Sasuke Uchiha's team with the other members of Akatsuki, Pain referred to Jugo as "Bipolar Jūgo", referencing his dual personality: he is cowardly in his normal state and violent when natural energy overtakes him. He has also been described as one who "does things at his own pace". History Plot Abilities Sage Transformation: * Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jugo's Clan Category:Taka Category:Missing-nin Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anti-Heroes